The Cursed
by water mixed flame
Summary: From the beginning, they were different from the others. Cursed, and now destined to be the keys to whether or not Crystal Tokyo rises or falls.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: This is going to be a weird story, but oh well. It's been bugging me for a while, so I had to begin typing it up. I hope you enjoy.

The Cursed

Chapter 1

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The dark clouds opened up and let cold rain pour down upon this unforgiving world. Two figures occupied a desolate, broken lot. One of the figures was sitting on a wooden crate with its head down gazing at the ground while the other, taller one leaned against one the stone pillars of the old demolished building. The figure who sat on the wooden crate wore a midnight black, hooded jacket with random, poorly sewed on grey patches, faded, dark blue jeans that had holes here and there, and stone grey sneakers that were currently scuffing the wet cement. The large hood on the jacket covered the drenched figure's head, obscuring the view of its face from anyone. The figure that leaned against the wrecked pillar wore black dress type pants, a light, nearly faded red, button down shirt, and a black jacket over that, the figure was currently looking towards the clouded sky, sighing.

"What did you want to talk about, Mamoru?" the one on the crate asked forebodingly, "It better not waste my time, because I'm not sure I'm in the mood for your crap today."

Mamoru chuckled dryly shaking his soaked head and bringing a hand up to move his drenched, midnight black locks out of his face. "You know what I want to talk about, and this time it's more than what we usually 'talk' about. And anyway, when are you in the mood for anything?" He lowered his head from watching the sky to look at the miko who was now glowering at him with warning showing in her intense, violet eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chiba." Rei said, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"Don't play ignorant, Hino." Mamoru shot back flatly, "You know what I'm talking about."

Rei let a dry laugh escape her throat as she closed her eyes, tilting her head down and shaking it before responding, "You want to talk about what we saw today. What Setsuna showed us, right?"

Rei opened her eyes slowly and raised her head to level her gaze with Mamoru, slumping forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Mamoru nodded, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah, I want to know why we saw something different from them at the same time everyone was shown the future."

"How do you know that what I saw was different from what everyone else saw? How do you know that I've seen the same thing that you have? For all you know, I could have only seen what they were shown."

Mamoru shook his head sighing. "Because," he said dejectedly, "I saw it on your face, after we came back from the vision. That, and you were silent, not taking part in the animated chatter and ecstatic squeals of how wonderful the future looked. You remained passive, as have I, half listening and the occasional nod of the head when you were asked something."

"Hmph, as sharp as ever," Rei huffed, smiling wryly, "if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were worried about me." The miko shook her head, "Of course, it could be because you were jealous that Usagi was more worried about me than you."

"Don't push your luck, Hino." The future prince growled, his deep, midnight blue eyes, narrowed in anger, "Don't think that just because she was worried about you, that she feels about you in that way. She's mine, so you better watch yourself, got it?"

Rei shrugged off Mamoru's glare and warning, too tired to fight. "Yeah, whatever, but shouldn't we tell Setsuna about this? I mean from what we've seen, the future is unstable, and the outcome is not set in stone."

"No, we should keep this to ourselves, afterall if the others have not seen it, then they this is our problem alone."

"So we're going to hide something else from them, cape boy?" Rei laughed dryly again, shaking her head in disbelief, "Tell me, what haven't we kept from them? After all this time, what have we told them was the truth?"

"We did not hide our real names from them." Mamoru attempted a lame joke, his eyes drifting back up towards the sky.

A heavy silence settled between them, for they knew that that was the truth.

Rei, shook her head in frustration, clenching her fists tightly, to the point that her knuckles turned white. "I know, but that's the only thing that we have let them know, but that's not the point! What the heck are we!? What are we that even Setsuna, the supposed guardian of time, has instilled memories about us!?" Rei shouted, looking blankly at her hands, " I've had these dreams, no, these **visions **about things that I can't remember happening, and they're coming faster than they have before, and to top it I'm nowhere in this vision, I'm just standing there, watching the events unfold . You know what that means right?"

Mamoru's eyes became distant, knowing exactly what she was talking about, after all, he's had similar dreams as well. "Unfortinately…….. yes. "

"Yeah, it means that we don't even exist!! Even if we are standing here right now breathing, that doesn't matter!! And all our memories are someone else's! That the supposed destiny we have isn't real, and is meant for someone else!" Rei stood up suddenly and spun around quickly, kicking the wooden crate airborne, and watched as it crashed into the ground a few feet from her. "**They** never told us that this came with 'existing'."

"Maybe, but what does that matter? Thanks to **them** we can now make our own future, take it from those it truly belongs to and claim it as ours. After all, that is what **they** said." The future prince responded, nodding slightly in agreement and watching as the perplexed miko relaxed slightly, puffing a breath out from stress.

"Make our own future……" Rei murmured wistfully, staring intently at her hands once more. "But should we even trust them?"

Rei clenched her fists and Mamoru stepped off from leaning on the wall, a single thought surfacing in their minds at the simultaneously, _'Nothing matters as long as I can have and be with her forever.'_

A/N: And here ends the first chapter! Short, I know and sorry! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update anything anytime soon because of school and other stuff, so don't expect many updates after a while. I just had to get this off my chest though. Until next time (whenever that will be…..), laters!


End file.
